Ilsava Winterwind
=Description= ----Standing a head taller than most of the females of her kin, Ilsava is a well-built, commanding woman. Shoulders squared, chin up, back straight: it takes little more than a glance to tell she was a sentinel. Covered with a myriad of scars varying in length, size, and severity, coupled with her stance and demeanor, it could be easy to be intimidated by her presence. However her expression, framed by aged crimson tattoos depicting blades, is almost always softened: her lips curled into a warm and open smile. She is a fairly attractive woman, with high cheekbones, almond eyes and while scarred, largely unblemished skin. Her hair is a deep navy that is trimmed to shoulder length or shorter, and is typically unstyled. A single scar rests on the middle of her left cheek, just under her eye and above her lip, causing a unique dimple effect when she smiles. About a third of her left ear has also been cut off, the scar is jagged but aged. The runic tattoos that cover her body enhance her physical abilities, and on occasion produce spells powered by the Arcane. There's a certain gruffness under her voice that gets worse the louder she speaks, a testament to her years of battle. Armor Her armor is plain but well-kept, and styled in the traditional Night Elven style. Dark brown and black leathers bound together by iron buckles, with a rare few flourishes of purple fabric. Always on her person are three pouches, two small on each hip and one larger one on the right hip. The larger pouch faintly glows, similarly to her runic tattoos. On occasion she can be found carrying a messenger bag, typically when she is in the city. Talents ((WIP)) =History(Currently)= ----Ilsava Winterwind is currently the Director and one of the Founders of the Tempest Irregulars, a private investment/free company that operates largely as a mercenary company and is registered as such under the Grand Alliance. The company takes up most of her time, energy, and resources, as she manages the Department of Academia for the company, a division specifically designed to study the theoretical and practical applications of magic, science, and history, as well as methods to profit off of these discoveries. She still on occasion, however, will step in to lend a hand to other Alliance organizations, both military and non-military, particularly those of Kaldorei origins. Pre-Sundering ((WIP)) Post-Sundering Spent a large majority of her time as a Sentinel as a captain of a patrol unit in Winterspring. On occasion, due to her past experiences with demons, she would be called away to Felwood to assist in times of strife, though these times were rare. She is a veteran of the War of the Shifting Sands, however she held no real position of any power during that time. She was, however, placed on a unit for a time designed to study their enemy and ascertain any weaknesses or flaws that could be used to their advantage. The last 800 years prior to the Invasion of Azeroth by the Orcs, she had retired from active duty and acted as a trainer and drill sergeant for new recruits and new sentinels. She completely retired from the Sentinel Army around 200 years ago and wandered for a bit before the invasion. Since the Orcs invaded, she has maintained her retirement, instead offering her aid as a mercenary or blade for hire, though most times, particularly for her people, she offers aid for free, a prime example of this being her service in Hyjal during the Cataclysm. It is unknown if she traveled to Outland at any point, as there are no real records of her doing anything either there or on Azeroth during that time. She traveled to Northrend shortly before the Argent Crusade began their attack on the Frozen Throne. She fought for them as a contracted soldier in Zul'drak alongside her cousin, Avalissa Sol'zoun for a time, but otherwise spent a large majority of those few years in Sholzar Basin, Dragonblight, and Stormpeaks exploring and handling private matters. She barely spent any time on the continent of Pandaria. She only traveled there during the excursion of the Isle of Thunder, most likely drawn to the possible magical runes and lore to be found there. During the invasion of the Alternate-Universe Iron Horde, Ilsava did travel to Draenor and did fight, however she quickly returned once the portals became stable, as she was in the middle of the creation of the Tempest Irregulars at the time. Shortly after the war ended, she finalized the company and opened it to the public. =Connections= ---- ((WIP)) Allies Reddas Reddington: Longtime friend and professional contact. Enemies ((WIP)) Personal Relationships Reddas Reddington: Longtime friend and professional contact.Category:Characters Category:Night Elf